Taken In
by Crescental
Summary: Sonic gets injured during a fight. A family finds him, and they treat him back to health at their farm, unable to get him to a hospital due to them being in the middle of nowhere. How vulnerable will Sonic be to other attacks? Will he be able to fight back against Eggman, or will the man get what he always wanted, Sonic's death? Rated T for blood and possible death
1. Too Much Blood

**I'm not very good at making my stories long, so sorry if this is too short. I tried to add as much detail I could! Anyway I don't own Sonic, though it would be awesome if did!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

He trudged through the golden wheat field that joyfully danced and grazed the blue fur on his leg. It seemed like it was mocking him. The sun was directly over his head, not a cloud in the sky.

He tried his best to cover the wound on his chest, but to no avail. His white gloved hands grew damp with scarlet blood with every passing second.

The wheat that he had compressed to the ground was coated with large drops of the red liquid in a trail behind him.

Even though the situation was dire, he glumly chuckled to himself. It was red and gold, just like Super Sonic, which was the opposite of what he felt like at the moment. Instead of feeling powerful and invincible, he felt weak and ready to pass out.

His eyesight grew darker. He strained to hold his hands over his injury, he struggled with every step he took, and he even fought to keep his eyes open. He had been walking, more like staggering, forever, but then again, a minute felt like forever for Sonic.

He slowly removed his hands from his tan chest, to reveal the gaping hole. His emerald eyes dilated and widened in fear.

More blood spurted out and streamed down his right leg, onto his socks and down to his signature red shoes with the white strap and golden buckle. But he didn't care, for probably the first time ever, Sonic the Hedgehog panicked.

"_Blood... There's too much.. blood." _He covered his wound again, and stared in horror as his gloves grew a darker red, now more red than the usual white.

"_It's my blood... too... If I lose anymore... then I'll-"_ He couldn't even bring himself to think of the word._ "NO! That won't happen! I won't di-" _ He cut that thought out once again and tried thinking of something else.

He found himself walking again, unable to hold still. He, for once, cursed himself and his usual nature, never able to wait or stand still for too long. He needed to rest. But instead of stopping he continued to think. _"Think, Sonic, think! I could try to run to a town and get help!" _He shook his head_, "No, there isn't anything around here for miles. It'll make more blood come out! I.. can..." _ His thoughts cut off at the pain. He couldn't think anymore.

He fell to one knee; then onto his side. Blood snuck out from underneath his gloves and formed a slowly expanding puddle that further compressed the wheat to the cold dirt.

"_NO! Get up!"_ He yelled at himself; his body wouldn't listen. His breaths quickened, and he gritted his teeth.

"_N-no! Tails.. Amy... Knuckles..."_ He looked up at the cyan sky. Not even the sun could brighten his vision that dimmed every second. He felt the sting of tears; he didn't want to die and desert his friends!

He heard the light crunch of wheat beside him. His eyes jerked back to the ground to see two figures approaching him. Though his body was numb, he felt his quills stand on end. He shuffled backwards, on instinct, but as they drew closer, he finally passed out.

* * *

**A little while earlier, before Sonic got hurt**

"Daddy! This seat's choking me! !" A little 4 year old girl with brown hair in pigtails and hazel eyes exclaimed, squirming around in her car seat.

"Aileen, it's for your safety." Her father replied, his hair was blonde and he had hazel eyes too.

"But it's choking me! Ya know, like wa bowah constrictor!" Aileen argued. The father just shook his head with a smile but continued to drive.

"How do you even know what it's like to be choked by one?" A teen girl with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes asked, sitting in the back seat of the car as well.

"I just know!" She stubbornly crossed her arms.

"Aileen, what have you been watching?" Her mother, with brown hair and gray eyes, asked with a facepalm. She sat in the front seat next to her husband.

"I watched it on Naw-tion-al Ge-o-graph-ic!" She struggled with the words.

"Are weh almost there?" She asked shortly afterwards.

"Honey, there isn't anything around for miles. You should know that by know." The father said.

"Then why don't weh move a store over here? Then weh wouldn't have to drive so far!" This time, the other daughter facepalmed.

"Oh my Lord, Aileen! You can't-" She cut her sentence short when something outside in the wheat field caught her eye. It was a huge black humanoid object and small blue blur, from what she could see.

"Louise?"

"Dad, what's that?" She pointed with her hand outside of the car. The father slowed down and stuck his head and arm out the window.

"Let me see!" Aileen tried to climb out of her car seat and onto her sister and dad's side of the car.

"Aileen, stay put." She obeyed. "What is it?" The mother continued. Suddenly, an explosion erupted and startled the family. Aileen screamed, clutching her ears, followed by another scream, one from the wheat field.

"Who was that!?" Louise shouted in fright.

"Louise watch Aileen, we'll be right back." The father said a few seconds later, trying to sound calm, and climbed out of the volkswagen. The mother followed.

Louise unbuckled herself and Aileen. Aileen was sobbing, and Louise looked out the opened window. They hugged each other as they waited for their parents to return.

* * *

They walked across the golden plain that moved with the wind.

The mom gasped and grasped her husband's arm. "Roy." She said with a gulp. He followed her line of sight and saw a bunch red between the slivers of space of the blades, and a little bit of blue. They slowly walked forwards, to see a blue hedgehog laying on the wheat, breathing hard and fast, peering up at them with emerald eyes through slits.

"Tabitha, isn't that..." Roy said slowly.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Tabitha finished for him, gripping his arm tighter, at the sight of all the blood. Sonic didn't hear his name; he was too numb and exhausted to hear well. His quills stood up in a protective stance. He scooted away from them the best he could.

"He's... scared..." Tabitha observed sadly," What should we do?" She finished frantically. Roy approached him, but then Sonic's eyes closed. Tabitha gasped, lifting her hand to her mouth. Roy crouched beside him and checked the pulse on his wrist, not moving Sonic's hand.

"H-He's okay, but we better hurry and get him to the car and head back to the farm. We're closer to home than the city." He said with relief, still trying to sound calm. Tabitha nodded and hastily walked over to the limp figure. Roy took his brown sweater off and laid it on top of Sonic to cover his wound so they could carry him. Tabitha helped Roy pick him up by the arms and legs, careful not to get poked by the sharp and prominent quills. They hurried backed to the car and tried their hardest not to make him bleed anymore.

Louise was overjoyed to see her mom and dad head back to the car, but she saw their frantic expressions. She was about to ask what was wrong and what had happened, but once they got out of the tall grass and onto the road, she saw the still blue hedgehog bleeding. She gasped and turned away.

"Louise, deal with Aileen for us!" Roy said. She scooted over to the other side of the car, next to the car seat, "Aileen we're going to play a game, okay?" She said to the still sobbing Aileen that sat on her lap. She slowly looked up at Louise.  
"Whoever can keep their eyes closed the longest wins. Okay?"

"But how will weh know who wins when weh can't see each other?" Louise sighed in frustration, and made sure Aileen didn't see Sonic being placed on the back seat behind her when she heard the car door open. "Louise, move! What's gowing on?" the little girl demanded.

"Aileen, close your eyes, and keep them closed, and you'll get a bucket of candy when you get home." She lied. Aileen's tears seemed to vanish and replaced by a happy smile. She began to quietly sing, "Candy, candy, all for me," over and over again. Louise felt the car swerve as it did a u-turn to head back to the direction of their farm. She looked over her shoulder to see Sonic, sprawled onto the seat, covered by her father's jacket, that slowly grew red with blood.

* * *

**It's still too short ... D;**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Please review, favourite, follow, or none of the 'above!' ;D**

**Or at least one, please? *makes extremely cute puppy face* ◕-◕**


	2. Is He Okay?

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following ****(≧◡≦) **

**Again, I don't own Sonic D:**

**But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Roy swiftly drove the light blue volkswagen off the road and onto the driveway in front of a two story yellow house; to the right of it was a barn and to the left, a large shed. A sea of grass surrounded the three buildings, and a white wooden fence bordered it, beyond that was nothing but gold wheat, the road, and a stable connected to the barn.

The moment he shifted the vehicle to park, Roy and Tabitha jumped out of the car and ran to the rear.

"Louise, get Aileen up to her room and stay with her till we tell you to come out," He said, clearly rushing when he opened the car door.

Louise took one last look at Sonic, gently pushing Aileen's face into her jacket so she wouldn't see, and squeezed her eyes shut.

She carried the little girl with her up to the squeaky screen door and opened it, and then the wooden door behind that, allowing Aileen, who had been pushing against her sister to get free, to pop her head up and get a quick glimpse of her mom and dad in the car, before Louise pushed her face back into her stomach.

She sharply turned to the right once she entered her home and ran up the lumber stairs. She slowed her pace and entered Aileen's room at the end of the caramel colored hallway.

The walls were a light violet with stickers of candy on the walls. There was a small pink bookshelf next to her twin bed, which was pink and also had images of candy on it. There wasn't really anything else in the room except a baby blue beanie bag, a toy box, and a few candy wrappers on the dark brown, wooden floor.

Louise sat Aileen on the ground and swiftly shut the pink door.

"Louise! What is gowing on! What are mom and dad dowing!" She bursted in one breath, but she quietly and worryingly added, "Why are you crying?"

Louise hadn't noticed that she was crying, but she knew why.

She had always wanted to meet Sonic the Hedgehog, just not like this. She had watched every moment of the news when they filmed Chaos attacking Station Square and Sonic went super and to stop him. She admired him immensely, how he was so strong and brave. Seeing him with that serious wound on his chest had made her heart ache, and had silently reminded her of her horse.

She had always been with her since she was 5 years old. She had named the black paint horse splatter-splotch **(I know stupid name)**. She was the first horse she had ever ridden. She talked to the horse when she felt ignored or troubled, and the horse comforted her. A few years earlier, splatter-splotch had gotten the disease glaucoma. It made her eyesight slowly deteriorate. Roy had told Louise she could ride her one more time. The horse kept going straight, towards the wooden fence where one picket wavered and bent away from all the others. She wouldn't stop running, and it impaled her in the stomach. The 13 year old Louise was quickly pulled off the horse by her father so she didn't see any more, but Roy couldn't hide the loud and distressed screams and whimpers. They had tried the best they could to save her friend, but failed. She hoped and prayed the same wouldn't happen to Sonic, where they would try hard to save him, and fail. More tears fell down her rosy cheeks.

* * *

Roy's heart sank a little when he saw how pale Sonic was. His mouth was open, taking fast and deep breaths. His fur and quills looked slick and and felt clammy when Roy grasped his wrists, gently and slowly pulling him out of the car.

Tabitha ducked into the small vehicle at the opposite end, and climbed over the seat to reach Sonic's feet. She grimaced when she saw a small stream of Sonic's blood drip from underneath her husband's jacket that layed on his chest, and onto the car floor. She grabbed Sonic's legs, helping Roy get him out of the car.

They managed to open the front doors and entered their living room. There was a short brown couch that matched the walls and ceiling. In front of the couch was a very small tv on a stand. There was a few family pictures on the walls. The floor was dark wood that also made the stairs, to the right of the entrance, that led up to the hallway where their bathroom and bedrooms were located. The floor turned to cocoa colored tile which marked the kitchen. On the tile was a tan, wooden table. A counter, holding some foods and bottles, a fridge, oven, and sink was behind it.

Tabitha and Roy placed Sonic on the couch; they placed pillows under Sonic's feet. Roy examined Sonic's wound while his wife ran to get the first aid kit. He spotted a couple pieces of metal in the slowly bleeding wound.

"Tabitha! Can you get the tweezers!?" She arrived moments later with the needed supplies. Roy grabbed the tweezers and turned back to Sonic, kneeling down to get to get at his level, but a little above his chest.

"Get the dirt off, and be ready to bandage him up." He stated nervously.

She opened the kit and pulled out the roll of bandages and placed it between the couch and the hedgehog's back, just below his back spines, ready to wrap it around his waist. She then grabbed a cotton ball and hydrogen peroxide and cleaned the large cut while Roy gently plucked the visible metal out from his bleeding wound until all of them seemed to be gone.

Blood sprang from where the metal bits were, but Tabitha quickly, and efficiently wrapped the bandage around his torso three times to stop the red liquid.

Roy pushed his hands against the bandage to further stop the blood. After a few moments, he lifted his hands and saw the bandage was still white, not a single patch of scarlet. The two took a deep, relieving breath, and stared at the figure they had just treated. It was the first time they really _looked_ at him, they were so focused on his wound.

His ears pressed against his head like they were pushed down by a flat iron; his spikes acted like cushions and uplifted his head and back. His still blood-soaked gloved hands were by his side. He was still taking sharp, and fast breaths, but they were slowing down now that the bleeding had stopped.

They continued to stare, not sure of what do now that they stabilized his condition.

"I'll, wash his gloves and shoes." Tabitha said, breaking the silence. She stood up and softly pulled off his gloves, and then his shoes, revealing his hands and feet. She walked into the kitchen and up to the sink and washed the gloves with a washboard.

"Louise, you can come down now!" Roy yelled, too tired to stand up. The door creaked open not a second later. Louise and Aileen came into his view and they both gasped at the sight of the blue hedgehog, even though Louise already knew.

"Woah! Isn't that Sownic?" Aileen said in excitement, she and Louise were running up to the couch. The four year old climbed onto the arm of the chair to get right above Sonic's head, and Louise crouched next to him like her father.

Aileen giggled and grabbed Sonic's ear, pulling at the sides and then squeezing them together.

A frown appeared on Sonic's muzzle. His ear flicked in an attempt to get free of her hands.

Aileen giggled again.

Louise sighed, "Would you like it if someone kept pulling your ear?" Aileen shook her head in response but continued to play with his ear.

Roy thought about his experience in the medical field, like when he helped his dad with his cut. His had mom told him about the basics of treating someone, and then she had told him about more serious stuff when he was older, one being about hypovolemic shock. He remembered some of the symptoms, and ways you could get it.

He looked at Sonic again, and his heart skipped a beat.

"_He might be going into shock!"_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sorry if this was boring!**

**There'll be a little more "action" in the next chapter.**

**Please review! :D**


	3. Where Is He?

**Thanks guys for favoriting, reviewing, and following, means a lot! ****(≧◡≦) **

**I don't own Sonic**

**Enjoy! ****(◕‿-)**

* * *

Roy searched through the first aid kit that laid next to him as he sat on the floor. His heart jumped in his chest in a wave of relief when he saw the needle.

He poked himself in the arm and pulled some blood out.

"_Good thing I'm a O- blood type" _He thought. He filled up the needle and and hid it behind his back so Aileen didn't see the blood. When his eyes lifted back to the unconscious hedgehog, he saw the 4 year old girl stroking his head.

"Louise, Aileen, why don't you guys feed the animals. It's about time for their lunch anyway." Roy still held the needle behind his back. Louise nodded her head and stood up.

"Come on Aileen." She said tiredly, walking behind the little brunette, who shook her head as a no.

"I wanna stay with kitty!" The tiny girl argued stubbornly, grasping Sonic's ear again in one hand. Roy chuckled at the name.

Louise grumbled and grabbed Aileens sides. She tried to yank her off, but the little squirt's hold was firm on Sonic's ear and a tuft of his quills.

The anthropomorphic hedgehog frowned again.

Aileen yelped as her hand was poked by the blue quills; she let go of the clump and his ear.

Louise carried Aileen with her as she opened the two front doors and walked outside.

Roy sighed at the awkward ordeal he just witnessed, but turned his attention back to his guest. He brought the needle to the peach arm. He groaned as he realised it would hard to find his vein since Sonic's arm was covered in fur. Alas, he began searching for the vein.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Where is he!?" Sonic said he'd be at this date!" A furious pink hedgehog exclaimed. Pacing back and forth on front of a restaurant. She sighed, "Oh what's the use! Sonic has never came to a date with me before! Why would come he this time!"

She then noticed that she was talking to herself and blushed, as people who were walking by gave her strange looks.

"_Humph! Some nerve he has!" _She thought this time, but sighed again, _"I'm bored. I guess I'll just visit Tails." _

When she arrived to the small building, she walked into the tiny garage, recently added to the workshop to harbor the tornado. It faced the cliff so the young fox could take off in the plane if he wanted too. She saw Tails working on the Tornado while laying underneath it.

"Hey, Tails!" She called, trying to pull the kitsune's attention to her. He didn't hear her.

She walked next to him and poked his belly. He squeaked, and his head jerked upright and hit the plane.

"OW!" He climbed out from under the plane and glared out Amy. She snickered, "Sorry." She said apologetically. He slightly smiled and stood up, "Heh-heh, it's okay. I need to pay more attention is all. Hey have you seen Sonic lately?" Amy huffed at the sound of his name, and shook her head.

The fox looked glum, "When was the last time you saw him?" Amy looked up at the ceiling in thought, "Umm... Yesterday, I think. You?"

"I last saw him yesterday too. I'm worried. We shouldn't of let him go to Eggman's base alone! He should've checked in with us by now."

"Then let's go look for him!" Amy placed her hand on the Tornado's side, ready to climb it, but Tails words stopped her.

"I would've already if I could of, but Eggman severely damaged it."  
"When do you think you'll have it ready?" She turned back to Tails.

"Probably by tomorrow afternoon if I pull an all nighter."

Amy smiled, "Can I help you? It'll make things go faster?"

"Of course!" Tails said happily, already crawling underneath the Tornado, and began telling Amy the tools to hand him.

* * *

After Roy had found the hedgehog's vein, he gave Sonic his blood. Roy then stuck the needle in his own arm, again, putting a finger from his other hand on Sonic's arm so he wouldn't lose the vein, and pulled out blood and stuck it once more in Sonic's limb. He repeated the process until his wife came over and set Sonic's, now the usual white, gloves next to Roy on the floor.

"Don't give him too much, or then you'll be low on blood too." She touched the needle, signaling him to stop. He placed the needle next to the gloves and nodded.

"Yeah, but he needs it more than I do." Tabitha and Roy both turned their gazes away from each other and to the hedgehog, who was now breathing more evenly and just looked better overall.

She sighed, "I think Louise and Aileen can come back inside now." She opened the front doors, peered outside and yelled, "You two can come back in!"

At her words, the aforementioned bursted out of the barn and ran inside.

Louise slowly sat down next to Sonic's feet on the couch. She sighed a relieving breath as she noticed he was looking better.

Aileen went to the same place as before, on the arm of the couch;she flexed his ear again, not touching his quills in fear of getting poked again.

"_I wish he would wake up."_ The teenager sadly thought.

For a few moments, they all just looked at him, except Aileen, who was still playing with Sonic's ear.

"We should eat lunch now." Tabitha stated, beginning her walk to the kitchen. They all nodded in agreement; they heard their stomachs growl.

Not much later, they walked to the table and ate, toast with butter and eggs.

Once they were finished, Roy told Louise and Aileen to do their chores outside, and they did.

Tabitha went back to the sink to wash Sonic's shoes and socks.

Her husband crouched next to Sonic again. He grabbed the blue blur's gloves and placed them on their owner.

Roy then grabbed the needle and repeated the actions he had done before they ate, giving Sonic more blood.

He only did this twice; he then put the needle in the First Aid Kit, and walked outside to do the chores till nightfall.

By then, Tabitha had cleaned Sonic's shoes and put them on their rightful place; she continued with her chores as well afterwards.

When all was done, they ate dinner, glancing at Sonic who was still on the couch.

"How come Kitty is still sleeping? He should be up, and hungree by now." Aileen said, gobbling her toast.

"He needs his rest. He's ... sick." Tabitha replied right before sticking her food in her mouth.

Moments later, they heard a groan, from the coach. Their heads snapped in that direction to see one of Sonic's hands lifting to his head, eyes closed.

They ran to him with no hesitation, and watched him.

His eyes began to open, revealing his gleaming emerald eyes that were playing a game of peek-a-boo with the family.

Louise's hand flew to her mouth, and she gasped, continuing to stare.

Sonic battled his eyelids for a little until they opened up fully. Letting the ovals of green jungle sail across the white sea and look at the room he was in.

His mouth was agape; he was shocked confused of where he was.

His ears laid flat on his head. He had a ginormous headache, and his chest hurt, probably one of the harshest pains he ever felt before.

"Ugh... Where am I?" He said more to himself then the actual family, squeezing his eyes shut.

* * *

**:P I know, bad ending to the chapter, but I hafta cut it off there (￣▽￣)**

**At least there's another chapter done.**

******I just had to make Aileen call Sonic kitty. ;P**

** I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review! (・∀・) **


	4. What Happens, Happens

**Again, thanks for reviewing and whatnot ****(≧◡≦) **

**I don't own Sonic**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic slowly sat up in the couch. A sharp pain erupted in his chest and he grunted, his eyes squeezed shut tight like an air lock.

Roy quickly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down to his former position.

"You mustn't get up. It'll hurt you more!" He said with urgency, he didn't want to say that moving would cause Sonic to bleed more. Just talking about blood or seeing it absolutely terrified Aileen.

Roy released his grip of the hedgehog's shoulders.

Sonic sighed as the pain was, still there, but more dormant. He wanted to get up and run, but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"Are-are you okay?" Louise knew it was a stupid question, but she had to ask.

"I've been better."

"Is it okay if I call you kitty?" Aileen was back on the arm of the chair, peering down at Sonic, who looked back at her.

"I would like it more if you just called me Sonic."

"Why?" The little girl asked, looking a little sad.

"Well, I'm a hedgehog, not a cat."

"But you're a lot like wa cat." Sonic was about to ask how, but the conversation seemed to be going nowhere. He didn't want to make the little girl cry, as she looked like she was on the verge of tears; he sighed again.

"Alright, just don't overdo it."

"Yeah!" She squealed in delight.

"So...how did you get attacked?" Tabitha asked, still standing beside Louise and Roy.

The memories flooded back into Sonic's mind.

_*** * *Flashback* * ***_

"_Sonic, please let me come with you! I know the Tornado is broken right now, and I might not be much help, but it's not safe to go by yourself! And Eggman has six of the choas emeralds! You could get hurt, and I won't be there to help you! Just let me be there in case that happens! " Tails said desperately. _

"_You don't need to be so worried, little buddy! I can handle myself, and ya know it! I'll beat ol' eggy like I always do! I doubt he suddenly stepped up his game." _

_He grabbed Tails in a brotherly embrace and gave him a noogie, "Just watch, I'll be back before you know it." He let go and gave Tails his usual cocky grin and thumbs up, and dashed off._

_Tails sighed and hoped he was right._

* * *

_Sonic ran to Station Square to see the Egg Carrier hanging above the city. He noticed it wasn't very high up. In fact, it was low enough that Sonic would be able to jump up there. _

_Something was up. He snickered at his pun, but turned his attention back to the ship._

"_Eggman!" Sonic yelled as loud as he could, so it could be heard above the panicked cries of the citizens. _

_No response from the madman, even more strange._

_The blue blur ran up a building and onto it's roof. He ran across it, jumped, and landed right on deck of the Egg Carrier._

_There weren't any robots, or really, anything at all._

"_Okay, just what is Egghead up to?" He ran his thumb underneath his nose, "Oh well, nothing I can't handle."_

_He slowly walked across the deck; his muscles loose so he could move quickly if he needed to. His ears were on full alert, and his eyes flitted everywhere constantly to scan the silent area, where only the citizens could be heard._

_Sonic walked through a door that slid open when he got close. Once he got inside, the doors slammed shut._

_The hedgehog turned around and walked back toward him, but they didn't slide open like before._

"_Great." _

_He continued to walk down the metal, eerie hallway, but suddenly bursted to a sprint and ran across all the paths that split from the hall he was formerly in, until he found a huge metal door with Eggman's symbol on it._

_It opened like the door he had walked through to get into the maze. They opened right down the middle of the symbol, and stayed open until Sonic walked through them, closing again when he got past._

_The room he was in was a large dome, with computers crawling up the wall, a single metal table in the middle, and that was it._

_He turned back around to the door behind him, and kicked it as hard as he could, not even making a dent. _

_Sonic growled in frustration, and spin dashed the door as well. Still not making a dent._

"_What the h-"_

"_Ah-ah-ah, watch your language Sonic." The familiar gruff voice echoed in the room._

_The anthropomorphic hedgehog's head snapped in the direction of the ceiling, where the noise emitted from. _

_Bright lights shone from it and blinded Sonic, who immediately shielded his eyes. He tried to open them, but when he did, they stung. He could see the light through his eyelids too, only his hands could perfectly seal the darkness to his eyes and keep it there._

_Metal contacted his arms and legs, and held tight as he struggled to get out of them. He moved one of his hands to have a better chance of getting out of the machines grasp, but instinctively recovered his eyes as the light was too bright for his eyes to be covered by his eyelids alone._

_He broke free from the hold on his left leg, but he felt the cold, evil like touch of even more metal hands on his leg after that, resuming their hold on the hedgehog._

"_Eggman!" Sonic shouted again, knowing he could nothing else. He hated the feeling. Where you couldn't do anything and you had to... __**wait**__, to get your chance of being able to do something._

_He felt the robot hands lift him up in the air. He felt the coldness of the metal touch his back, sending a shiver up his spine. He recognised it as the table that was in the room. The machines still held his limbs, making him feel, trapped. Yet another thing he hated. _

_He heard something rise from the floor, right next to him, and then a clank, meaning the machine stopped rising._

_Sonic still covered his eyes, but continued to pull against the grasp of the metal hands._

_He heard Eggman snicker as the mad man watched the anthropomorphic hedgehog struggle, grunting from aggravation every once in awhile._

"_Nighty-night rodent." The hoarse voice echoed and bounced off the walls. Sonic felt a mask cover his muzzle. He held his breath as long as he could, knowing what it was, but he had to breath. _

_Eggman sighed in frustration, "Just breath it in already!"_

_He accidentally sucked in a breath, and already felt tired._

_He fought the blackness that slowly enveloped him, but soon, his eyelids blocked off his sight._

_And he heard the big, clompy footsteps of Eggman approach him. _

_He lost conscious._

* * *

_Sonic awoke, feeling stiff. When he opened his eyes, his vision was dark, but in a few seconds, his eyesight brightened to normal._

_He saw that he laid in a forest; the trees danced around him as if they were worried about his condition and then welcomed him after his sleep._

_Sonic stood up, unsteadily, and waved back and forth with the trees that towered over him._

_He, at the moment, had no memory of the event that happened awhile ago. _

"_How did I get here?" He asked himself; his eyes scanning the area. One hand moved on top of his head, clamping down on his ear, and he still swayed a little. _

_Suddenly, his recollection of going to Eggman's base, the bright lights, and being... trapped dawned. _

_He clenched his fist, his other hand dropped from his head and rested by his side._

"_Eggman, played me for a fool. He better not have wrecked the city! Or I'll seriously crack his butt!" He exploded into a sprint. _

_Out of nowhere, or seemingly out of nowhere, a tree appeared in his path. He sidestepped to the left, his right foot hitting the trunk. He fell face first into the dirt. _

"_Stupid sleeping gas or whatever that stuff was." Sonic grumbled, standing up and still swaying, but not as much._

_After falling like that two more times, he made it to Station Square, and saw that it was unharmed._

"_Huh," He thought, observing the city up in a tree, "Just what is going on! What did Eggman do? Tails can probably figure it out." At that thought, he began to run toward Tails' workshop._

_About a few seconds later, when he ran across the street, gunshots boomed in the air, sounding, very, very close to the blue blur. He looked behind him and saw one of Eggman's bots giving chase, the bullets heading towards him. _

_Sonic jumped, and shot through the robot's chest, landing perfectly on his feet, one hand on the concrete, the other hung up in the air. The explosion erupted behind him. He heard clapping from nearby citizens before he zoomed off again._

"_How did Egghead know where I was?" He thought, still heading for the mansion._

_This time, he heard more gunshots that again sounded like a machine gun._

_The hedgehog turned his head to see three robots behind. They were doing a better job keeping up with Sonic than the last one, and they were bigger too._

_They were a dark purple and red, and they looked like a mix of the Egg Beater and a robot from the E-series._

_The one on the left clumsily ran into the building next to him, breaking a chunk off._

_Knowing they were going to destroy the city, Sonic sharply cut to his right and ran past all the buildings, until he came to a prairie outside of the city, the robots approached fast. _

_Sonic crouched, leaped, then homing attacked the bot in the middle._

_He ran in circles around them so he wouldn't get hit. As he was doing that, he saw two emeralds emerge from the debris of the robot after it exploded. The chests of the other robots opened up and the chaos emeralds floated into them. _

"_How did they-" His thoughts were cut off as the robots flew at him._

"_Uh-oh!" He sprang into the air._

_A metallic fist connected to his cheek. The blue blur landed on his hands and feet, and ran further away from them. _

"_Okay, I need to destroy them at once!" He thought, looking behind once more. _

_Sonic circled around them again, dodging bullets that came toward him. The robots moved around to try and get a better shot at the hedgehog, but the blue blur was waiting until they were aligned so he could smash them at once._

"_Now!" He shouted to himself, curling into a tight ball and aiming for their chest compartments. Unknowingly to Sonic, the robot in the back knew what he was about to do; he jumped to the right. _

"_Crap!" Sonic, turning around in the air to face the robot, looking at the small cloud of smoke from the former machine. Once the three chaos emeralds emerged from it, floated up into the air and towards the still standing robot, he ran towards them and enveloped two of them with both hands. _

_He watched as the third one floated into the robot's open chest._

_His feet dug into the ground to keep his hold on the remaining emeralds._

_To get more horsepower, he ran in place, but did it backwards._

_His legs turned into a blur that looked like a figure eight spinning clockwise. _

_Sonic knew that if the robot suddenly dropped the magnetic pull, or whatever he was using, he would go flying backwards, but he was desperate to get the two emeralds. _

_The aforementioned gems, inched closer, and closer to him. His eyes squeezed shut in determination. _

_The robot made a sound, like a rusty lever being moved after years of no use._

_His eyes snapped open to see the machine leaning back, the inside of his open chest being filled with a glowing blood red light._

_Sonic's feet quickly slowed until they were back into their former position, heel digging into the dirt. _

_The chaos emeralds lurched forward toward the open compartment, picking Sonic off the ground and bringing him with them._

_The doors would snap shut once the glowing gems entered, which would cut the hedgehogs arms off. _

_He dug his feet into the dirt once more, but was quickly uplifted again by the emeralds._

"_I have to let go." Sonic thought, and he did. He ran once he landed, knowing he would have a much harder time beating that thing, now that it had 6 of the chaos emeralds._

_The sound of the jet engine climbed to his ears, then the sound of missiles and a minigun. He sidestepped and jumped to avoid the gunshots. _

_When he got the chance, he jumped and zoomed towards the robot in a homing attack, but with the chaos emeralds, the robot was able to dodge. _

_They repeated this process for a while until Sonic was able to knock off the machine's left arm and leg. _

_They slowed their pace to find themselves in the golden wheat field._

_In a last attempt, the robot's hand morphed into a sword. He charged at the tired hedgehog._

_Sonic, for once, was too slow. He sent a kick to the robot, right when the sword jabbed him near the edge of his left side. The blow from the kick sent the robot flying backwards, then exploding. _

_Sonic screamed in pain from the mark left by the sword._

_*** * *End Of Flashback* * ***_

While Sonic was explaining, he made sure not to be too gory in detail due to the young girl's presence.

The family stayed silent for a moment at all the information they just heard.

"But aren't the chaos emeralds like really powerful? Couldn't you have just healed yourself?" Louise suddenly questioned, Tabitha gave her a stare that said _'Rude'. _

Sonic gave a sheepish smile and he placed a hand on his head, "That thought did come to me, but I couldn't find any of the emerald's. And even if I did, I don't think it would've been much help since I've never healed anyone with it before. Besides, what happened, happened, ya can't change that."

* * *

**YES! Another chapter finished! **** (╯▽╰)**

**Longest chapter I've ever written! *claps***

**（ ￣ー￣） ****Thank you, thank you**

**Anyway, ****(-^□^-) , sorry if some scenes were a little sketchy**

**Hope u enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Attack

**Thanks again for reviewing and such **

**I don't own Sonic :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*** * *THE FARM* * ***

After their long chat, the family was getting ready to go to bed.

But another question nagged Louise on.

"Mommy, I don't want to go to bed, I wanna stay with kitty!" Aileen exclaimed, pointlessly wrestling against her mom's arms, until a yawn let itself out.

"I'm sure he needs his space." Tabitha replied, getting a firm hold on the little girl, picking her up.

"Besides, you don't want to sleep on the floor do you?" The little girl shook her head in response.

"Thought so," her mother said with a small smile pulling at the edges of her lips. They walked up the wooden stairs to their bedrooms, Aileen leaned against her mother with her eyes slowly closing.

"Do you know how Eggman found you?" Lousie finally asked, after watching her mom and sister. She sat on the floor next to the hedgehog on the couch; her grey eyes locked with his drooping green ones. Roy also sat on the floor and was rewrapping Sonic's wound.

She ignored the dirty red and white bandage that was also next to her, between her and Roy.

Sonic's eyes widened in recognition, as if he had been wondering about that too but had forgotten.

Yet, he simply shrugged, but from the look in his eyes, you could tell he was troubled.

"I know Eggman did something while I was put asleep, but I just don't know what."

"Well, we'll talk about this tomorrow," Roy cut in, "Sonic, you need to rest, we all do." He stood up and held his hand out to Louise, to help her up.

She just stared at it, "Can I sleep down here?" She had no idea why she asked that.

"Why?"

"Well, I... uh... If something happens, I want to be able to help." She looked up at her father and into his eyes. He dropped his hand to his side and began to walk to the stairs.

"Fine, but you have to sleep on the floor."

"Yes!" She rejoiced.

"I'll see you at your funeral. Last time I slept on the floor, I couldn't feel my back for a week,"

His voice slowly faded as he walked further up the stairs.

She turned back towards Sonic to find him looking at her.

"Ya know, you don't have to sleep next to me. I can take care of myself. Besides, I don't feel like visiting any funerals any time soon." He said with a sincere smile.

* * *

*** * *THE GARAGE* * ***

"Alright, wrench." The yellow fox laid underneath his plane, moving his hand out from its shadow to grab the red wrench Amy handed to him.

He twisted and turned before handing the wrench back to Amy.

"Soo, how close are you to finishing?" She asked while grabbing the wrench from Tails and placing it on the desk next to her. It was crowded with tools and had one lamp.

"I think I have it nearly fixed. I'll probably finish by morning or midnight." He examined the rest of the Tornado above him, one of his gloved fingers on his chin, then he crawled out from under it. Splotches of grease covered his fur, resembling a dalmatian.

He sat up. His arms went above his head. His mouth opened to a big O; he yawned.

Amy giggled.

"But I need to take a shower. I'm a mess," he gestured to himself with his hands. A low rumbling noise emitted from his stomach. He giggled too, "And I'm hungry."

Tails stood up, walked to the garage door, and walked to the inside of the workshop. Amy did too.

Tails took a very quick shower, and then they made themselves sandwiches in the new kitchen.

"Now to get back to work." Tails scarfed down his sandwich as did Amy seconds later. He walked out of the room to the garage door to get back to the work on his plane.

"Uh, don't you want to rest longer?" Amy jumped in front of Tails to block his exit. Honestly, Amy wanted the Tornado to be fixed as soon as possible, but the fox's blue eyes were filled with exhaustion.

"_Sonic can handle himself just fine! He'll understand that Tails needs to sleep!" _She reassured herself.

Tails looked really confused at the pink hedgehog's outburst.

"Yeah I do but-"

"Thought so," she grabbed his shoulders and turned him away from the door. They walked up some stairs to get to the TV, "Let's just relax for a bit and watch TV."

"But I-" Tails tried to say while trying to go in the opposite direction he was being pushed.

"Nope." Amy cut in again; she pushed him onto the tan coach. "You worked hard, you deserve this."

"But Sonic-" Amy shook her finger, "Sonic can handle himself. Have faith in him. Now, relax."

At that Tails stayed silent and watched the TV as Amy sat down next to him and turned it on.

The exhaustion finally caught up to Tails. His eyes quickly closed, and stayed close. He fell to the right; his head rested on Amy's shoulder.

She smiled, happy that the fox was asleep.

Her eyes then unconsciously closed, and she too, fell asleep. Her head rested on Tails' head.

The noise from the TV didn't disturb them.

* * *

*** * * UNKNOWN* * ***

A fat finger rubbed the chin off its owner, signifying deep thought.

"Mmmm.. Could he finally be gone?" He mused in his husky voice. He jumped in excitement from the thought and rubbed his hands together.

"OOH yes, my empire will finally be!" But then another thought struck him. He looked back at the green monitor that was surrounded by the darkness of the room. The only light came from that screen.

His eyes stared at the singular red dot in the center of it, nothing else was on it.

"Or could he have perhaps found the chip in his arm and laid it there to trick me!?" He walked away from the screen, his red jacket swaying as he walked.

A door slid open; the light from the hallway the door no longer blocked illuminated some of the room, leaving the leftover darkness cowering behind the tall man and in the corners of the room.

He walked further down the hallway; the clank of the doors reclosing and the man's footsteps were the only sounds that echoed in the metal hall.

He turned into another hall to his right and walked through another set of sliding doors, eggman's symbol proudly printed on it.

This room was pitch back too. The light from the hallway barely lit any of the large room.

He took another step and the room lit up, revealing towering metal robots.

He continued to walk forward until he reached the Eggmobile, and hopped into it.

"Ohoho, I'll show him!" He pressed a few buttons and turned his head to one of the robots in the corridor, "Egg Devil Ray, you know what to do." It glowed in response to it's master.

A hatch on the floor, where no machines were standing, opened up, like of that on a plane.

The robot flew out through the opening, as did the man in the Eggmobile though once they got outside, they went separate ways through large underground tunnels.

* * *

*** * *THE WORKSHOP* * ***

Tails slowly sat up. THe sun shined onto him from the window, illuminating his fur a brighter orange.

At the moment, everything thing seemed peaceful. He forgot about all of his worries. The birds chirped outside; the tree's leaves rustled in the wind. The TV was quiet, but then it suddenly didn't seem so _not important_ as the news lady was on. Her words wrapped around him and pulled him fully awake.

"One of Eggman's robots is now attacking Station Square." He grabbed Amy's shoulders and shook her.

"Amy, Amy!"

"What?" She replied sleepily.

"Listen!" Her eyes opened halfway and she mimicked Tails, looking at the TV.

"The robot is using lasers to attack and is causing total destruction for no reason, as Eggman is nowhere in sight."

"But Eggman is always there with his robot when he attacks!" Amy exclaimed, now fully awake, sitting upright too.

"Unless he needed to be somewhere else." Tails thought a loud.

"And we all have one question, **where is Sonic the Hedgehog?**" Tails and Amy exchanged panicked looks before jumping off the coach.

They ran to the garage.

"Can you fly the Tornado now?" Amy asked watching Tails as he stood in front of the Tornado.

"Yeah, but it won't be able to fly fast or fight. The wing is still damaged."

"Then let's fly it there! We'll fight the thing ourselves!" Amy said. Her hands clenched into fists.

"We don't stand a chance!" Tails argued, turning to the determined pink hedgehog.

"You don't know that! Not until we try!" Tails smiled. He had no idea why he was being so negative. Sonic wouldn't like that.

"Alright, then we need a plan!"

* * *

*** * *THE FARM* * ***

Louise slowly opened her eyes to find herself looking up at a sleeping blue hedgehog.

His arm hung over the edge of the coach. His mouth was wide open; some drool climbed it's way out and didn't let go.

She grinned, realizing she had never seen Sonic sleep.

She pushed her blankets aside, She had grabbed them and her pillow and stood up.

Her back was stiff, just as her dad had foretold.

She stretched and walked over to the TV stand and grabbed the remote.

Louise sat on the floor and leaned against the coach.

She turned the TV on and watched the first thing that was there. The Weather Channel.

"Bright and sunny.." The man said.

"Sweet, maybe I can go for a run." A tired voice muttered from behind her.

Louise jumped and squeaked. Sonic chuckled lightly. She turned around to face him.

"Did I scare you?"

"Heck yea!" She said loudly, almost yelling. His mouth opened for a second, but he closed it as he saw Tabitha coming down the stairs.

Her teal robe swayed as she took each step. Her hand covered her mouth as she yawned.

Tabitha's gray eyes flicked over to Sonic.

"Morning. You hungry Sonic?" She had stopped in front of the coach and bowed slightly to get closer to his face. His emerald eyes grew big and a little saliva dripped out of his mouth.

"Am I!" He sat up before plummeting back down to the coach. He gritted his teeth. His eyes sealed shut.

"Forgot about that." He moaned. His hand unconsciously moved towards his chest, towards his wound. Tabitha grabbed his arm to stop it. One of Sonic's eyes opened, peering up at her. It shone with so much pain it was hard to look at.

"...Please be more careful." She let go and walked over to the kitchen, beginning to cook breakfast.

Sonic's hand dropped back down to the coach, and he sighed. Louise looked back at him.

"I guess you don't get this hurt very often, huh?"

"Yep." He glumly replied, staring at the ceiling.

Soon Roy came down, and then Aileen. Roy checked Sonic over again and Aileen sat on the arm of the coach, again.

"Are you okay kitty?" Aileen looked into Sonic's troubled eyes.

"I'm fine."

For a moment, everything was quiet. The only sound was of Tabitha moving the pan around the oven, and the TV. But everything stopped as the next thing was said on the TV.

"We interrupt this program for breaking news. One of Eggman's robots is now attacking Station Square. The robot is using lasers to attack and is causing total destruction for no reason, as Eggman is nowhere in sight. And we all have one question, **where is Sonic the Hedgehog?**"

They all stared at the screen.

* * *

**(✖╭╮✖) **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Fight Back

**Google the Egg Devil Ray when you get to the part with it if you forgot what it looks like!**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**FARM**

Sonic fought against the arms that attempted to hold him down. His body was slightly uplifted off of the couch from trying to get up. Due to his weakened state, he was struggling to. Each movement set off an explosion of singular bombs in his chest but exploded all at once.

"C'mon! You gotta let me go!"

"Sonic you don't stand a chance in your condition!" Roy tried to reason, holding onto his shoulders.

"_Oh? What's that?" _The female reporter on the TV screen was looking upward to the sky,_ "It's the Tornado!" _

Sonic then stopped and watched the screen, to see Tails and Amy hop out of the plane, after it had landed not far from Eggman's machine down the street.

"Why are they getting out!?" He wondered aloud. Sonic then remembered when the Tornado got damaged in the last fight. Sonic began to try and get out of the hand's grasp again.

"Sonic, please!" Louise pleaded. Her hands held onto his wrists.

"They need me!" He tried to sound strong, but it was obvious he was in pain. All the moving around made his chest blaze in a sharp pain.

"Please, just have faith in them!" At that, he immediately stopped. He looked up at Louise, then at his chest, and he sighed. His muscles relaxed, and he plopped back onto the couch. The family slowly let go and groaned from exhaustion; Sonic was hard to keep down, even in his condition.

The blue blur's eyes were tightly sealed shut, his teeth gritted together, and he took deep and heavy breaths, to recover from the pain.

"I-I'll finish breakfast." Tabitha began to walk to the kitchen, when a loud knock, that sounded more like a bang, sounded through the door.

Seconds later it flew into the house, off it's hinges, no longer a door but a pile of splintered chunks of wood.

* * *

**STATION SQUARE**

Tails and Amy split to the left and right to hit the neon green robot from both sides.

The two tailed fox carried a small pouch. He took a out a small yellow ball and threw it at the one of the floating cannons the Egg Devil Ray attacked with. It boomed on contact, destroying one of the smaller weapons.

At the the same time, Amy snapped; her piko-piko hammer appeared with a poof. She leaped into the air and smashed the bigger one of the cannons too, forming a big dent on the top. A big crack went through the green orb on the front; it couldn't shoot now.

While falling back to the street, she swiped at an other one, destroying it.

The robot stopped firing the green lasers at the buildings and fired at the two, which they both dodged by jumping back.

"Ack!"

"Tails!"

"I'm okay! It barely scratched me." Tails wanted to bend over and grab his right leg with both of his hands, but knowing he would be vulnerable and get even more hurt if he stood there, he flew up and threw another bomb, destroying another green light on the front of the bigger one of the weapons.

The machine took that chance to fire at Tails once more, hitting his side, and leaving a identical wound to the one on his leg, a large cut surrounded by a burn.

Tails yelped, but threw two more bombs to completely destroy the big cannon and the the last small one next to it.

He hovered with his tails. He clutched his side and leg, a hand for each, to stop the blood. His blue eyes dilated a bit as he watched it drip to the ground.

Amy again jumped into the air.

The machine shot her on her right arm, and she fell back to the ground.

She was very determined to bring the monstrosity down. She switched her hammer to her left hand and leapt up to the large cannon again. She landed on it, and whacked it repeatedly until the remaining green lights went out.

She jumped once more to hit the main body, smashing the last gun to pieces on the way.

The machine saw that it was now defenseless, and flew up into the air, higher and higher.

Amy growled in frustration and shouted, "Coward!" to the robot, or what was now just the sky as it had disappeared.

She looked over at Tails, who was still in the air, and she saw a thick drop of his blood fall to the ground. And she looked at her arm as a river of the red liquid trailed down it.

"Tails! Let's go back to the workshop and get ourselves fixed up! Then the Tornado! And then, we'll go find Sonic!" That brought a smile to both of their faces. They flew 'home' in the plane.

* * *

**FARM**

A robot hand curved to enter through the doorway of the home. It reached over and scooped Sonic right off the couch and brought him outside.

"_SONIC!"_

The family ran outside.

He screamed as the hand pressed harder against him. Blood seeped through his wound, flowed down his leg, and into his sock, once again tainting it red.

"Ahh, Sonic, you look a little worse for wear." Sonic barely opened one eye and looked at the villain, Eggman. His emerald eye glistened with pain. He wanted to say something back, but if he even opened his mouth, he knew he would end up screeching in agony. He had to grind his teeth together just to keep from screaming.

"Do you know how I found you?" Sonic didn't reply.

"Ohohoho! This is too much fun! I've finally thought faster than your feet. See Sonic, you have a microchip in one of you limbs." His eye widened a bit from surprise.

"So even if you escape me," He leaned closer to the blue hedgehog, "You won't truly be free." Eggman pressed a button in his Egg Mobile and the robot arm flung Sonic backwards. His back whacked the white fence at the edge of the small farm, and he fell on the fluffy grass, laying on his side.

"_SONIC!" _Louise shouted. He instantly covered his reopening wound. Eggman floated closer and closer to him.

Sonic slowly stood up. He took one hand off his chest and held onto the fence for support, staining the white with a bloody handprint.

He took fast and deep breaths, and it looked like he was about to topple over.

"Don't hurt Kitty!" Aileen shouted for the first time. Her eyes were wide in shock and fright at all of the blood.

"Hmm?" Eggman hummed when his head snapped over at the family that still stood at the doorway.

Louise was ashamed. Her little sister had enough courage to speak up, so she had to do something too. She clenched her fists.

Eggman ignored her and continued toward Sonic. The metallic arm raised to hit Sonic again and throw him to the side.

Louise ran in front of Sonic, just in time to take the blow instead. She flew to the left and hit the ground, hard.

"_LOUISE!" _They all shouted.

Eggman shot the metal arm at Sonic again, this time to grab him.

Louise quickly stood up and once again ran in front of Sonic. She was then wrapped in the cold metallic fingers.

"Urgh! Annoying pest!" Eggman pressed another button and the metal hand squeezed harder and harder. Louise screamed.

The blur blue shot through the arm. It shattered into huge chunks across the yard. Louise wiggled out of its grasp when it fell.

Sonic kneeled, both hands resuming their position on his wound.

He heard another arm protrude from the hatch on the bottom of the vehicle to replace the now destroyed one.

Sonic's ear flicked in the direction of it.

It zoomed up to him. He knew it was coming but he couldn't move.

Louise's footsteps left harsh marks on the grass as she ran as fast as she could.

The two of them both got enveloped in the large metallic fingers.

"Close enough." Eggman mumbled. The Egg Mobile floated up into the sky, farther and farther away from the family, with Louise and Sonic captive.

"Louise!" Roy shouted.

* * *

**I had writer's block while writing that ****(✖╭╮✖) ****so sorry if it was 'meh'**

**Please review or whatever :p**

**Check out my other stories if you're bored**


	7. Don't Worry

**Same as before, I don't own Sonic**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****UNKNOWN****

The sun was high in sky.

Sonic and Louise were held captive in the metallic hand, as they were still heading to wherever Eggman wanted to take them.

Despite Sonic's injuries, he was getting antsy. The Eggmobile was so slow, but they still had traveled far. They had been taken in the morning, and it was afternoon then.

The two didn't see any of the familiar golden wheat fields from where they were at; they floated high above a forest now.

But all that time allowed Sonic to slowly, but painfully, lift his legs up to push his feet against the hands grip around them. By the time they were above the forest, the metal hand's grip was very loose, and Eggman didn't know.

Louise leaned close to Sonic and whispered in his ear, "What are you planning to do?" She had felt the grip loosen over time, but she didn't know what Sonic was planning, as they couldn't talk much because of Eggman.

She was now desperate to know what that hedgehog planned. In the far distance, was a faint silhouette of a very large cylinder-like shape that was shrouded in fog, though it didn't look natural.

The 'fog' twisted and turned in ways she found... spooky, like a haunted mansion that sat in deep fog to hide from outsiders.

Sonic noticed the girl's gaze at the figure they were heading toward. He guessed it was Egghead's base.

Seeing as how close they were to it, the blue hedgehog pushed harder to, again, loosen the grasp around them.

When he heard a quiet clank, signifying that the metallic joints in the hand had detached a little further, he relaxed, and leaned closer to Louise to reply in a whisper.

"See that tree up ahead?" He jerked his emerald eyes to a large tree that was in the direction of the figure in the fog, and stood above all the other trees that surrounded it. "I think that I can make this hand let us go just in time so I can grab it and bring us to the ground."

They felt Eggman gaze at them and stopped talking, but Louise carefully lifted up her feet and also pushed against the cold steel fingers.

They got closer and closer to the tree's top; the grip on them loosened and loosened.

A loud clank erupted when the hand's grip on the two captives finally moved another inch, enough for them to fall down and out of the madman's harm.

"WHAT!?" Eggman shouted.

Sonic wrapped his left arm around Louise's waist and reached for the tree's branch with his other hand.  
He grabbed it, and they hung there. Eggman approached them.

Louise stared at Sonic's bandage and saw it grow redder with more blood.

"Can you hang on to the branch for a second?" He asked quietly. She nodded, and wrapped her fingers over the wood, barley making it all the way around.

Sonic let go of Louise, scooted away, and flipped to the top of the branch. He stood, got ready to leap, and jumped. He landed on the Egg Mobile.

His fist contacted Eggman's face and pushed the man back to give himself some space.

Sonic then turned to the controls of the vehicle and smashed them with one homing attack, before jumping back to the branch with Louise.

"NO! YOU PESKY RODENT! I'LL GET YOU!" Eggman screamed as his machine zoomed in all directions while crashing to the ground.

Sonic dropped down and hung from the branch next to Louise. He rewrapped his arm around her waist.

"Okay, you can let go of the branch now," Sonic stated weakly. Louise looked down and saw that they were pretty high.

She knew he was going to jump down from branch to branch till they reached the ground.

She wanted to argue and tell Sonic he shouldn't do that, but she knew she wouldn't be able to instead.

Sonic looked exhausted and overwhelmed at the moment, though he was clearly trying to hide it. She was wasting time mentally debating about the matter, so she let go.

Sonic did too and immediately put his now free arm under Louise's legs, and he did as she predicted.

He jumped down from branch to branch.

When he reached the bottom, he kneeled to take a quick break, breathing hard from the pain in his chest, before sprinting off further into the woods in what he believed was the direction of the farm.

He only ran for a couple seconds, but with Sonic's speed, they were far away from Eggman and his mysterious base.

When he stopped, he set Louise down before he collapsed onto the ground, holding his hands over his chest.

Memories flashed into Louise's mind; Sonic looked just as he did when her mom and dad had found him, though she couldn't tell if he looked better or worse.

She gently flipped him over so he laid on his back. With every moment that passed it seemed like his breathing was growing more shallow.

She started to panic.

"_Okay, okay, what do I do!? What did dad tell me!? I obviously have to stop the bleeding but with what!?" _Louise thought, fidgeting and biting her nails. She looked around and then at Sonic's wound over and over again to try and figure out how cover Sonic's wound more.

The blue hedgehog noticed her unease and very quietly said, "Don't worry, I'm fine.."

"You're such a bad liar."

He weakly chuckled at that, before muttering a small 'ow'.

As Louise continued to think, she heard Sonic's breathing quickly get quieter and quieter, until it sounded like it had stopped.

* * *

****IN THE TORNADO** **

The sun slowly hid behind the horizon, leaving splatters of orange and pink paint that scrawled the sky but disappeared with the ball of flame. It left the rest of the earth black as night came.

The tornado flew above a plain; it was just a silhouette due to the fiery sun.

"I don't get it! If he's not in Station Square, then where could he be!? With how fast he could run, he could be anywhere!" Small tears sprung from the young hedgehog's eyes in fear of losing her 'true love', to her anyway. As she thought about it more, her tears got heavier and thicker, coating the floor of the plane.

"Amy, we just have to hope that he'll see us." Tails countered, trying to bring her hopes up.

"But what if he got hurt and is unconscious! Or, what if he tries to grab our attention and we don't see him!?" Her hands now covered her face, trying to stop the flowing tears. Her voice choked once or twice.

"Enough with the what ifs! The only whats are the whats that _will_ happen and the whats that _won't_ happen!" Tails had been negative before, and Amy had cheered him up. He was returning the favor. Though, it was understandable of why she was so frustrated. They had been out for hours in the plane in an endless search of the blue hedgehog, and they didn't even see a blue streak, not once. Tails was also starting to feel a little hopeless as well. But he wouldn't, _ever_, give up. He knew Sonic wouldn't.

Amy's hands slowly dropped to her lap, revealing her jade eyes that were luminous and glowed in the dark, glistening with her now dissipating tears. Her hands clenched into tight fists, and she nodded in determination.

"You're right! Thanks Tails!" They both smiled, and continued with their search. Tails peered over the edge of the plane to his left, and Amy to her right. They watched the gold wheat sway with the calm wind in the area they flew in, far below.

"What's going on down there?" She pointed, to show Tails what she was referring to when he looked, to a yellow house and barn that sat on brilliant green grass surrounded by the wheat.

What Amy was talking about was the large, black, and shiny arm that laid in front of the house.

Tails, silently, landed the Tornado on the road, as no one was driving down it.

They hopped out of the plane and walked up the road to the house, as Tails had parked it a small distance away from the farm.

As they approached, they heard a little girl crying and a mother trying to comfort her with hums a shushes. They hid behind the tall wheat and listened.

"Why did Eggman take kitty and sis' too?' Her voice was hard to understand due to the sobs.

Hearing Eggman immediately grabbed the hedgehog's and kitsune's attention.

They peered around the grass, staring at the yard that was covered in bits and chunks of metal, reflecting the light of the disappearing sun. Most of it was clustered around the huge metal arm that sat in the middle of the green yard.

The mother stood near it, clasping her daughter with one hand on her head and around her waist. Her back faced the two anthros, but the little girl opened her hazel eyes and saw them, as her head was on her mother's shoulder.

"Mom," She said slowly. The aforementioned mother turned to the newcomers. Amy took that as a good chance to talk.

"Sorry, we were eavesdropping. But we heard Eggman's name, and we're wondering what he did, and, if this has anything to do with Sonic." As she was talking she slowly walked toward the two others, gesturing with her hands.

The mother nodded in response, and put her daughter down, who brought her hands to her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Let me get my husband in the barn, and we'll explain everything."

* * *

**Yeah, another chapter done!**

**Please review! **

**I would really like to know if you guys noticed if I did anything wrong, if you liked the chapter, or something, anything really **

**I hope you guys enjoyed! ****(⌒▽⌒)**


	8. You're Strong

**Sorry this took so long! I've gotten distracted with other stuff!**

**I don't own Sonic!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A campfire burned brightly and lit up a small area of the dark forest surrounding it.

Around it sat two figures, a teen girl and a blue hedgehog.

Though the hedgehog was slightly pale and looked about ready to faint, which was the reason he leaned against the tree closest to the fire, for support.

He had a white bandage around his torso, though it was a bright red in one spot due to blood loss. It was bulky and puffed out on that same spot, bits of green poked out from it here and there.

Louise stared at the fire and congratulated herself on her quick thinking.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that quick. She could have done it faster so Sonic wouldn't have lost as much blood, but at least she still did it, right?

She sighed and looked over at him.

He was watching the fire. It reflected off his eyes; it brightened the discomfort in them, making it more visible.

She also noticed the slight frown on his face. Even though she didn't know him very long, she knew it wasn't something he 'wore' often. It brought her own spirits down.

Why would he be frowning? Could he be in pain? Could he be _mad_ at her? She had no clue. She couldn't imagine Sonic being angry. So what was bothering him?

It brought her right back to her _quick thinking_ in helping Sonic.

* * *

****FLASHBACK****

_She stared, hoping she was just imagining things._

_Sonic hadn't moved, at all. Not even the natural movement to breathe. He simply went limp and hadn't moved since._

_She scurried over to him and got on her hands and knees. _

_Louise listened closely and found that he was breathing, barely._

_She, for a quick moment, watched him closely, and she saw that his chest was indeed moving up and down._

_She took a deep breath; she had never dealt with so much stress before._

_Louise got back on her knees and pushed her hands onto the bandage to stop the bleeding. _

_She looked left, right, and up, not down. _

_She didn't want to look down. For she was scared that he wouldn't be breathing or more blood had slipped out from under her hands and his bandage._

_She unconsciously grinded her teeth together._

_Every second that passed, felt like a week._

_Time seemed to stop though when she spotted a rather large tree, with rather large leaves._

_Bingo_

_Louise ran up to it and yanked them of their branches, grabbing as many as she could._

_She zoomed back to Sonic and sat on her knees again, setting the leaves onto her lap._

_She took another deep breath and finally looked back down at Sonic._

_He was in about the same condition as before._

_Her hands, tinted red, untied the bandage._

_She inhaled deeply at the gruesome wound. _

_Nonetheless, she took some leaves, wiping them off on her shirt, and placed them over it until it was completely covered. _

_She then rewrapped the bandage, tightly so the leaves wouldn't fall out but not too tight to where Sonic wouldn't be able to breath._

_Louise finally exhaled as she saw that no more blood was coming out._

"_Okay, that'll have to do for now. We have to hurry and get back to the house...How do I wake him up?" She thought to herself and once again looked around. _

_Between the trees, she saw the faintest sparkle._

_She slowly and uneasily walked toward it, hoping it wasn't one of Eggman's robots that he had sent to get them. As she approached it, she heard running water._

_Louise ran back to Sonic and took off one of his gloves._

_She kneeled next to the fast moving stream when she returned and rinsed the glove like a rag._

_Once it was a light pink and mostly clean, she drenched it one more time and rushed back to Sonic._

_Making sure not to pour too much water on him, she squeezed the tip of one of the glove's fingers to drip a tiny bit of water down Sonic's muzzle and into his open mouth._

_He slowly opened his eyes and groaned as he started to move to get up._

_But she quickly put her hands on his shoulders to stop him._

_He sighed, "I guess I can't move again or I'll lose more blood, huh?"_

_Louise was surprised from what he said, her eyes widening a little, but she nodded in response._

_Sonic lifted up his ungloved-left hand on front of his face, "Where did my glove go?"_

"_I, uh.."_

"_Ugh, and why am I wet?"_

_Louise very briefly explained to Sonic what she had done to stop the bleeding and to awake him which he responded to with a sincere thank you._

_Sonic still laid on the ground but Louise stood up and looked at the sky, as did Sonic._

"_We should get going." he said, very slowly getting up._

"_No you should rest."_

"_I'm tired of sitting still. I'm pretty sure ol' Egghead can still send some bots at us and I can't... handle them right now."_

_The teenager sighed in defeat, "Ok, but you have to rest when night comes."_

_She searched the area to find something Sonic could use to walk, a walking stick. _

_She did have to convince him to use it at first, but he eventually complied. _

"_I feel like an old man!" Sonic whined as he stood up, with help from Louise, and heavily leaned onto the stick._

_She was familiar with the stream they were next to, so they walked in the direction she knew was the way back._

* * *

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

Even after rethinking the events that had taken place, she couldn't put her finger on what he was upset about.

She looked up at the moon. She was surprised that the moment night came, Sonic was the one who said that it was time to rest. Maybe it really was the pain that was bothering him.

Louise took a deep breath and looked back at the hedgehog.

She didn't know what to say, so she said exactly what she wanted to ask.

"What's with the look?" Sonic's eyes flicked over to her. His frown disappeared and was replaced with a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"You were frowning, a moment ago."

"Eggman," he simply said, his slightly angry look returning.

This time, it was Louise's turn to be confused, "Huh?"

"He took it too far. He didn't have to knock you to the ground like that. When Eggman hurts me it's fine, but when he hurts my friends, that takes it too far." His hand clenched into a tight fist.

"You know, you really are a hero." Sonic once again looked confused but she continued, "You put other's safety before your own. Even though you're in a far worse condition than I am, you're still angry of how Eggman hurt me."

"Yeah, well..." He shrugged and rubbed his finger underneath his nose, a small blush on his cheeks. He was obviously at a loss of words.

She smiled and was happy he considered her to be a friend.

"We should get some sleep," she said.

"Uh, yeah. Right."

* * *

Tails and Amy sat at the families dinner table; Roy and Tabitha sat at the table too. Their heads bowed as they had just heard the farmer's story of helping and meeting Sonic, and him and their daughter getting kidnapped.

"How...How hurt was Sonic again?" Amy stuttered, unable to comprehend the thought of Sonic getting hurt like that.

"Enough to stain most of his gloves, and he'll probably have to take a two hour bath to get all the blood off of him."

"Heh, he won't like that," Tails glumly chuckled.

Silence enveloped the room.

"You kids are pretty brave, you know that?" The fox and hedgehog looked at Tabitha, confusion on their faces.

"You fight Eggman so often, and face the dangers he causes. When Eggman kidnapped Sonic and our daughter, we just froze and didn't know what to do. All we did was worry and hope they were okay..."

"Well, then you can do something now," both of the parents looked at Amy and then at Tails when he spoke.

"I recently added a new seat to the tornado, so one of you can come with us to search for the others."

"I'm pretty sure Sonic will need immediate treatment, so Roy, you should go."

"But-"

"But nothing. I can handle things here at home," Tabitha argued sternly.

He nodded, "It looked like they were heading towards the mountains."

"Great, then we have a place to start."

* * *

**Whew! Another chapter done!**

**It's getting closer to the end of the story! Or is it? ****ヽ****(° **۲ **°)****ﾉ **

**Who Knows? Well me (◡_◡) **

**Again, sorry this took so long, I got really distracted**

**This really was just a talking (?) chapter, and there will hopefully be action in the next chapter! **

**So stay tuned! ****（＾∇＾）**


	9. We're Coming

**Thanks soooo much to everyone that favorited, followed, and reviewed. **

**It means a bunch**

**I don't own Sonic **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic and Louise continued to walk through the woods after they had slept through the night.

The hedgehog still leaned onto the short walking stick for support.

Louise stood very close to Sonic, in case he did topple over. She offered to help him walk earlier, to which he said he would be fine without help and wouldn't need it.

She looked down at him to see how he was doing. His mouth was open to take deep breaths, and his eyes were half closed.

The bandage looked like it was stopping the blood well. Blotches of dried blood were scattered across his body; she had just noticed.

She rubbed her hands together and felt the blood that covered them. It felt scratchy like sandpaper, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Soo, do you know how much farther we have to go?"

"Umm," she honestly had no clue, and hadn't been paying attention to where they were heading. She examined the area and looked up at the mountains nearby, remembering the large base between them. She thought about the creek and the space between the two mountains she saw.

"Well, I know that the house is east from that creek we ran into earlier, and it's across from the gap between those mountains, soo.."

"We should head that way," Sonic finished for her, pointing to his right. She nodded, and they walked away from the mountains.

She took a deep, audible breath.

Sonic looked up at her, "Stressed?"  
She nodded, "And nervous. Aren't you?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Well, if you worry, you just make things worse than they already are. You make it harder on yourself, and you can't concentrate. It slows you down. Just focus on the task at hand, and move on from there. Never stop moving forward is what I always say."

She chuckled, a small smile on her face, "Good advice. You're smarter than you look."

He smiled at first, but then caught on to what she said, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?"

She laughed at his reaction, "I was just kidding."

Sonic hmpffed.

"Still, didn't you see that huge base in the mountains?"

He shook his head, having forgotten about that base he had seen earlier.

"Well, there was. I know it was Eggman's base. I mean, he was taking us to it. And after you beat Eggman, doesn't he always come back? So, who's to say he isn't scheming right now and looking for us and using that microchip he put in you?"

"Yeah, or he could be ditched in the woods like us."

"True, but I have a feeling that he was, prepared for that. My point is, we should be careful and hurry back." She looked at him again. He looked discomforted and focused.

"Do you hear that?" Sonic turned, to face the mountains.

"Hear, what?" Louise's nervousness increased a thousandfold. A couple seconds passed in silence.

"THAT!" The blue blur swiftly pushed her to the side as a missile passed, grazing Sonic's quills.

He grunted from pain when he hit the ground.

Louise kneeled and helped Sonic sit up by grabbing his shoulders, watching as blood dripped out from his bandage.

They were surrounded. Humongous, humanoid robots formed a circle around them on the ground and the air. They all had a blue glass sphere on their chest that was see through. Behind each was a seat and a control panel.

"You really need to stop doing that," she complained, still holding his shoulders.

"Well it's that or be killed."

"If you do that anymore you'll kill yourself. What do we do?"

The machines all took another step toward them, echoing in Sonic's ears.

He didn't want to admit it, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to fight these guys. Not in his condition. He took a deep breath, and realized what he had to do. He would have to use his speed for something he rarely used it for, fleeing.

"We're gonna run."  
"I-I don't think you can take it."

"I can run long enough to make it back to the house."  
"But the robots will come right back, and follow you. We'll just repeat the scenario again."

He grinded his teeth together; the robots took another step toward them.

"Then your father can treat me enough so I can run alone to a hospital or something, and get the chip out."  
She didn't like the plan, but at the moment it sounded like their best option.

"Hang on tight," Sonic stood up as quickly as he could, and got in running position. Louise tightened her grasp on him. They shared one last deep breath.

Sonic sped forward.

He took two quick steps before he heard a rocket, and felt something grab his right leg.

Louise flipped over him and landed on her back to see Sonic being held upside down by one of the robots.

He dangled in the air, swinging back and forth as he tried to use his free foot to kick the metal hand to release his other leg.

"LET HIM GO!" She yelled, standing up and giving a death stare to the robot.

"OHOHOHO!" Crazy laughter erupted in the air. She looked to the side to see Eggman approaching her on foot. His glasses reflected the sun. The trees seemed to lean away from him.

"You are one idiotic girl. Yelling at a machine won't do any good. Dispose of her, she's no use and just a nuisance."

They all beeped in response to their master.

"LOUISE BEHIND YOU!" She heard the sound of a missile fire and ducked to the ground, just in time as it zoomed over her head and hit the leg of the robot that held Sonic. Everyone covered their ears as the weapon boomed on contact. Smoke arose from it and into the sky.

"AHH! Ceasefire!" Eggman hollered as all the other robots were about to fire as well.

"Heh, good one Louise," Sonic said happily and calmly, despite the situation.

"Stupid machines," the mad man muttered under his breath.

"We got what we came for," he snapped and one of the robots crouched. The blue window on it's chest opened and Eggman crawled inside. Once he was safe in the compartment the robot flew into the sky, as all the others.

"Cheerio, good luck on getting out of the woods," he yelled down to Louise, now far below him.

Above all the jets from the robots, was the roar of an airplane.

"EGGMAN! UNHAND SONIC NOW YOU BRUTE!" The evil man looked to his left to see a piko-piko hammer coming right towards him and a dreaded blue and yellow plane right behind it.

The hammer smashed into the tough glass, leaving a large crack in it's place.

"ARR! More interruptions. You three," he pointed to some of his robots, "Deal with them."

They flew to the plane and began shooting missiles at it which it dodged with twists and turns. Though a couple of the missiles almost collided with the aircraft.

The fleet of robots started flying higher into the mountains, to the large base, with Sonic.

Tails shot three missiles at once to each of the machines.

Smoke shrouded the area, and he hastily sped the plane forward to chase after the fleet. He was surprised and jolted the plane to a stop when the three he thought he had destroyed appeared in front of him to block his path.

He tried to fly over, around, and under them, but they always blocked his way.

Tails knew he would have to rescue Sonic later.

"SONIC! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" The kidnapped hedgehog heard his lil' bud, and knew that they would come.

* * *

**Kidnapped again! ****⊙3⊙**

**I hope it's not getting repetitive!**

**It's the last time Sonic's getting kidnapped I promise! **** (≧o≦)**

**I was going to add more to the chapter but that seemed like a good place to stop the it! But now the chapter's really short.. **(◑‿◐)

**I really hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. The Plan

**Hey ya'll! **** (****＾ー＾****)****ノ **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

**Oh yeah, any dialogue that is italicized like this **_**"Sonic likes chili dogs!" **_**means that the characters are saying that inside their head! Just FYI**

**I don't own Sonic**

* * *

Louise looked up into the sky and watched as the plane swerved and twisted to avoid missiles while shooting its own.

The three robots were like the plane's mirror. It shot missiles too and dodged the plane's, while also avoiding piko-piko hammers.

She knew the people in the plane were trying their best, but she wished they would hurry.

Sonic was still in trouble, and who knew what Eggman would do to him.

* * *

Everything was black, dark. A very sharp pain blazed in his chest. He tried to move his hand, to see, or feel, what was wrong, but his movement stopped when his hand wouldn't go any further. He jerked his hand forward and heard a loud chain rattle.

His eyes slowly opened; the darkness was about the same with his eyes closed. He only saw the faint silhouette of his own hand when he held it in front of his face, and three bars across the room that allowed little light into the area.

His ears flickered when he heard echoing footsteps outside of the door.

Eggman's face, mostly his nose and mustache, covered up the only light Sonic had, now he saw absolutely nothing.

The mad man really saw nothing too, only the bright emerald green of Sonic's eyes in the darkness.

"Enjoying your stay?" He asked in his usual husky voice.

"Yeah, but where's the room service, or the special guest treatment? A massage sounds really good right now. Man, you really know how to make a guest welcome."

"Oh, yes. Sooner or later, you won't be wanting just a massage, you'll be begging for your life."

And with that, he walked away. His footsteps eerily echoing down the hallway. For the first time in his life, Sonic was scared and worried, just a little bit.

"_SONIC! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!"_

He then smirked,_ "Yeah, they're coming."_

* * *

Amy was breathing hard when she threw another hammer at one of the robots.

It boomed to nothing but shreds of metal when the hammer went right through it.

Tails shot four missiles at the remaining two robots. They both dodged the first one but unable to dodge the second.

They exploded.

"Finally!" The pink hedgehog yelled from relativement that the long fight had finally ended. Her muscles ached from throwing so many hammers. All Tails and Amy had done was launch missiles and hammers. Their adversaries had dodged almost every single shot, but they also hadn't hit the plane at all.

The fox flew the plane to a clearing in the forest. He pressed a button; legs came out from the bottom of the tornado. He slowly landed it. Once it was steady, they all hopped out.

Louise ran to them and lept into her father's arms the moment he jumped out of the vehicle.

"Oh, Louise. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Umm, sorry, to ruin the reunion but, is that S-Sonic's blood?" Amy stammered as she asked a question that shook her to the bone.

The teenage girl hesitated before she answered, unwrapping her arms from her father to hold her blood covered hands up to everyone.

"Yeah, it is. I had to cover up his wound."

"Well, honey I'm proud of you.. He probably wouldn't even be alive now if it weren't for you."

She nodded with a smile on her face, though it disappeared with her next thoughts, _"If he's still alive right now."_

She could tell from all the other's faces that they were probably thinking the same thing, so she changed the subject to a more important matter.

"So, umm... how are we going to rescue Sonic?"

"Not to sound rude or anything, but-uh- how do you plan on helping storm Eggman's base?"

"Well, Sonic will probably be in bad shape, so I'll be there for treatment," Roy gestured to the Tornado where the first aid kit was.

"Louise, do you want us to take you back home?"

She shook her head in response to the fox, "No, we'll just be wasting time, plus I think dad might need some help with Sonic." The said father chuckled at that.

"But," Louise continued, "How are we going to storm the place anyway? The base was pretty big, but I don't think your plane can fit into it."  
"Hmmm," Tails put his hand on his chin in thought, "I know! We'll call Knuckles!"

"Knuckles?" Louise recognised the name as one of Sonic's other friends, "Doesn't he live on Angel Island? How are you going to contact him?"

"I gave him a phone so I could get him for help in case of emergencies like this. He's pretty strict on not leaving the Master Emerald alone, but I'm pretty sure he'll want to help Sonic. It may not seem like it, but he actually cares about him, as friends, of course."

The kitsune flew up to the inside of the Tornado and opened up a compartment under the driver seat. He reached inside it to pull out a phone, and started dialing Knuckle's number.

* * *

Sonic found that he had fallen asleep and had just awakened.

He stretched his arms into the air,but quickly stopped about halfway as it had also stretched his abdomen, where his wound was.

He sighed, but he was relieved that the chains were gone.

The hedgehog curiously looked around the new room he was in and wondered how Eggman had moved him into it without him noticing.  
There was absolutely nothing in his room, but a glass wall on the opposite end of him. Behind that was a much larger area with controls and a chair. He also noticed a microphone on top of the controls.

"_What, was Eggman having singing auditions?"_

He scratched his head in confusion when he realized there was no door in his room.

He didn't really have any more time to wonder as a door, _a regular one_, opened up in the room behind the glass. Eggman then walked in, slamming it shut behind him.

He went right over to the controls and started pressing buttons.

"What, no death threat or nothing?" Sonic asked, even though he wasn't sure if his voice would be heard through the glass.

Eggman bowed down and leaned to the microphone, "I'm done with you hedgehog, and tired of hearing your mouth yap."

He turned back to the controls and simply continued to press buttons.

"But I'm not done with you!" Sonic was going to get up and give him a piece of his mind by pounding on the glass, or something he didn't really know what he wanted to do, but he felt a stabbing pain where his wound was. He couldn't even get halfway up on his feet to stand when it hurt, and he quickly sat back down.

"OHOHOHO!" Eggman laughed, going back down towards the microphone to talk, "I'm afraid you are, my _dear friend_," he said the last part with a harsh sneer, "You're not going anywhere."

"At least tell me why you put that microchip in my arm instead of killing me right then on the Egg Carrier. You had the perfect chance, I couldn't move or anything! What's your plan!?"

"OHHO, Sonic even_ I _don't see the fairness in killing someone when they're trapped."

Sonic sighed,_ "He contradicts his own words.. He really makes no sense."_

"And since your friends have no chance in rescuing you and you'll die anyway, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you."

Sonic got a deep feeling of dread in the bottom of his stomach, and he hoped Eggman was wrong about his friends not finding him.

"See, the microchip was put into your arm solely to tell my robots your location so they could attack you when you least expected it, while you were running. OHOHO, and it worked, you can't even stand," Sonic glared at him but let the madman continue, "The microchip isn't the only thing I did. I also attached small scanners on your limbs to solve some, questions I had about you. I hate to admit it Sonic, but you are an amazing mystery. I mean, have you ever wondered, _'How can you run so fast and how fast can you go' _and _'Why is it that you can battle Shadow, The Ultimate Lifeform and be evenly matched to him?'_"

Sonic gulped, he actually had wondered that before, but had always shrugged it off.

"Nope, never thought about it once," he lied and got relaxed, lifting one leg on top of the other, though he tried to hide it when he winced from pain. "Though I am curious, why would you bother to do that scanner thing and all? I mean, yeah it answers people's questions but-"

Eggman cut him off as he knew where the hedgehog was going with his question, "Well, if you know someone's limits, like in your case your speed or strength, you can try to achieve them or overpass them. So basically, for your tiny brain, I can make robots built especially to withstand your attacks."

"_...Hasn't he already done that?" _Sonic mentally face palmed.

"Wow, I'm shaking in my quills, doc. Why don't you enlighten me and tell me my _top_ speed?" He didn't really believe he had a top speed, since he never really had to go as fast as he possibly could, but he was curious.

"Well, since I did find the information... It was above 2,500 mph." The blue blur whistled.

"Sweet, I didn't even know that. Thanks doc. And back to the topic, what does all of this have to do with your plan?"

"My plan? I want to have an army of robots that can use the chaos emeralds. Not just to power them up like I usually do, but to use chaos control. Oh, did I forget to mention that the scanners were also meant to find out how you can use chaos control?," Eggman went on before Sonic could answer, "Well, since I did find out most of what I needed I decided to see if my robots had killed you yet or not. When I saw that the chip in your arm was showing your location in a house, I thought you had survived, which was the case. So I went to finish you myself. On my way there, I recalled how, evil and hateful, you were when there were hundreds and thousands of false chaos emeralds at the Metarex's hideout. Your friends had gotten hurt and that was all it took to change you so drastically and quickly. It was like you were a completely different person." Sonic remembered the time too and shivered at the memory.

"When I found you inside the house,"

"More like brutally took me outside," Sonic corrected him in a murmur.

Eggman ignored him and continued, "I was going to kill you right then and there like I had originally planned. But when that annoying girl got in the way and distracted me, I got more and more engrossed in that memory of you being, evil. So instead of killing you, I quickly changed my mind to capture you instead. Of course, that was when the girl had to get in the way again."

"So, you built this room in the last minute when you changed your plans?"

"Sonic, I build armies of robots in mere weeks, I think that I can build a room in hours," sarcasm and smugness clearly in the mad man's tone.

"_That would probably explain why he moved me. But what's so different about this room than the other one?"_

"That's great and all doc' but how do I come into your _master_ plan?"

"You'll be the leader of my robots."

"Wait, I thought you said that I would die in the end of all of this?"

"Silly hedgehog, I meant that figuratively. I'm going to kill your soul, your personality. Until you're nothing but a fighting machine, a killer."

Sonic didn't have that small slice of fear like he had earlier, but a whole pie that enveloped him.

He gulped.

* * *

**Whew! That was a lot of dialogue and info! Hopefully it wasn't too much!**

**And if anyone didn't notice, the part with the Metarex and the false chaos emeralds was about Dark Sonic, so yeah he may be in the story ****(◕o◕)**

**Maybe Not! (-`ω´- )**

**Speaking of that, that leads me to something I updated. I changed previous chapters where Tails and Amy went to the Thorndyke mansion to be that they instead went to Tails' workshop in the mystic ruins. XD Since, well, I'm having the dark Sonic event from Sonic X be a big part of the story, sort of, and it really wouldn't make sense since dark Sonic happens after the crew leaves Earth. So yeah doesn't really make sense! DX **

**And if you haven't seen that episode in Sonic X, then that's A-ok! :D It really doesn't affect the story too much... maybe**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! **


	11. Happiness Doesn't Last Forever

**Sorry this took a while, I got distracted with Sonic Adventure 2 and school starts next week so I've been busy with that too… ****щ(**ಥ**益**ಥ**щ) **

**I don't own Sonic **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two figures stood on a small field on top of Angel Island, near the Master Emerald's shrine.

One was a bat and the other an echidna, both were panting from bickering and fighting.

Trees surrounded them. Their leaves whipped and whacked each other from the wind and made a bunch of noise, as if they were trying to block out the annoying argument from their 'hearing'.

"Rouge, why don't you get a life?"

"Excuse me!?" She was surprised by the suddenness and rudeness of the statement.

"You come here almost every other day, and when you get the chance to steal the emerald, you never do!"

"Well, sorry, I'm just trying to have a little fun." She honestly had come to take the emerald, but had gotten distracted with Knuckles, every time. Although, she really did find it fun.

"YOU CALL THIS FUN!" Rouge cringed at his tone and anger; her ears fell against her head.

"Jeez, I was just-" she cut off when a phone rung on top of the shrine next to the Master Emerald. Knuckles ignored her and immediately went to it. Running up the stairs behind him and bending over to pick up the device.

"Since when do you have a phone?"

"Tails gave it to me in case of emergencies." He flipped the phone open and looked perplexed. "Okay, uh, which button do I press?"

"Knuckles you don't have to press anything, you already answered it," Tails voice echoed from the machine.

"Oh," Rouge facepalmed and sighed at his idiocy. "What's the emergency?"

"...It's Sonic."  
"Of course. What happened now?"

There was silence, as Tails had just noticed the severity of the situation. He had pushed aside the possibility that they wouldn't be able to save Sonic, but now he realized they only had Knuckles to help them, would it be enough?

"Tails?"

"He...He, got kidnapped by Eggman.."

"WHAT?" Knuckles and Rouge exchanged glances, both wondering how Eggman managed to capture him. The trees and wind even sounded like they had frozen at the news, not making a single sound. The anthros turned their eyes back to the phone when Tails continued.

"Y-Yeah, Eggman took him to his base and we need your help, to, you know, bust in like we usually do and get him out. We really need you Knuckles, Sonic does."

He took a deep breath, he couldn't argue with that, though he didn't really need to be convinced to come help in the first place.

"Alright, how are we going to meet up?"

Tails gulped as he again realized it would take Knuckles a while to get to where they were at the moment, and they didn't have time to go to Angel Island and back, even with the speed of the Tornado.

The fox knew it was pointless to ask since Knuckles didn't really have any vehicles or any type of fast transportation, but he did anyway, "Do you have any way to get here quickly? We're short on time."

The echidna looked back over to Rouge. She noticed it and quickly got suspicious, even more so when he and the fox whispered the rest of their chat, "Eggman has six of the chaos emeralds right?"

"Yeah, what does-"

"Then I have a ride. Where should I go?"

Tails told him their location in the forest clearing by the mountains, and Knuckles said he would be there as fast as he could.

He closed the phone and placed it back on top of the stone shrine.

"So, why are you being all sneaky?"

"Well, I need a ride to Eggman's base."

"Screw that, I'm out of here," the bat turned to walk away, swinging her hand to the ground as if she were throwing the idea away.

"Except Eggman has six of the chaos emeralds."

"Six you say?"

"And only I know where the location is so you have to take me." He crossed his arms and looked extremely smug, taking satisfaction at Rouge's face when she turned around.  
"No wonder you and the fox kid were whispering. Hmph, fine, I'll take you," Rouge flew into the air and grabbed the echidna's shoulders, taking him with her into the the sky.

"Ugh, you weigh a ton, just how many grapes did you eat?"

Knuckles sighed at her and glanced back at the Master Emerald as they got further and further away.

_"Eggman is busy with Sonic.. The Master Emerald will be safe.. " _He convinced himself,_ "And Sonic needs my help."_

* * *

Sonic stared at Eggman for a couple seconds, taking in all the information he had heard.

The hedgehog, hiding his uneasiness of the man's plans, snorted and put his gloved hands, covered in blood, behind his head.

"Eggy, you should know better than anyone that brainwashing me and breaking my spirit isn't going to be easy, and I would **never** follow you."

Silence enveloped both sides of the room.

Eggman slowly bent back down to the microphone. Though his eyes were hidden with glasses, Sonic knew they were filled with arrogance and cockiness that proclaimed, 'this time he would win the fight and he was, and will be right about the outcome.'

"We will see," he pressed the red button right next to the speaker and another button underneath that before walking away.

Sonic was confused as he watched him walk to the door.

The other room behind the glass seemed more blurred, resembling a reflection on water, but the thing that caught most of his attention was that Eggman's footsteps made no sound.

When he opened the door, it didn't make a single squeak from the hinges on the side.

The blue blur noticed a pebble that laid next to him. He swiftly picked it up and threw it at the glass.

He was sure that if Eggman heard it, he would look back at Sonic with an unbelievable amount of smugness on his face because the hedgehog could do nothing to escape and could only throw a small rock to have him notice he still wanted to talk and wasn't finished with him.

But the fat man didn't even acknowledge him; he continued to walk out of Sonic's sight.

He grimaced, the feeling of dread and fear in his gut strengthening, _"That's why he put me in this room and bothered to make it.. If my friends make it into the base, I can't hear them, and they can't hear me.."_

* * *

After a while of flying, Rouge and Knuckles saw the Tornado between the trees.

Behind the clearing were the two mountains that hid Eggman's base between them.

Fog crawled out of the crevice and sent a shiver down the two's spines.

The bat dropped the echidna when they were a few feet away from the ground, which he was unprepared for and ate a face full of dirt.

"Knuckles! And.. Rouge?" Tails came to a stop in front of them, trying hold in the giggles that wanted to come pouring out after watching Knuckles fall. Louise, Roy, and Amy came up behind him and covered their mouths to try and hide their smirks.

"Yeah," he stood up and wiped his muzzle to get the soil off, missing one chunk on his cheek and failing to notice. Everyone around him tried harder not to laugh.

"I asked her to take me and she gladly accepted."

"Only cause you said Eggman had six of the emeralds," she sent a kick to the back of his head and he once again fell face first into the ground, "Sorry. That little bit of dirt on your cheek looked like it was getting lonely."

He quickly stood up with a growl and got ready to punch her, not bothering to wipe the dirt off of his face.

"Ooo, and it's an improvement."

"GUYS!" Amy shouted right before Knuckles punched Rouge, "We don't know what's happening to Sonic right now and he needs help as fast as he can get it! Rouge, are you willing to help?"

There was silence for a few seconds as she pondered in thought.

"Honestly, I don't think you guys will need my help."

Everyone looked confused but waited for her to continue.

"You beaten Eggman countless times before without my help so who says you need it now. Though, I'll still be in the base collecting my emeralds, so if you need me just holler."

"Hold on," the white bat looked above as she saw Tails fly over her head to get to the Tornado; he came back with six headsets.

"We'll contact you with this, just press the button on the side if you need to tell us something, and if we need to call you, it will automatically connect to us."

Louise and Roy were astounded at how prepared Tails was.

Rouge smiled at the fox and placed the device on her head, snugly fitting over her ears.

She took off to the base.

"Wait isn't she going to get caught going in by herself?"

Knuckles turned to the teenager, dirt still on his face, "Naw, she's a spy, she can handle herself."

Louise finally lost it, gripping her stomach from laughter.

The echidna stared at her, confused.

"Can you wipe that dirt off now?"

That caused a chorus of laughter and a blushing Knuckles, who scrambled to get the said dirt off his face.

Unknowingly to them, that would be the last time they shared laughter together for a while.

* * *

**Oh boy, a bit of foreshadowing ****there**

**And sorry if this chapter was boring, I wanted to ****separate it from the action that happens next chapter since there is a huge difference in the mood, I think, I haven't written it yet :3**

**Do you guys want Dark Sonic to be in the story? **

**Just a little random question, and I want to see what you guys think..**

**And this is my question asking day, so do you guys like Louise, or is she sort of 'just there'. **

**This really is only my second fanfiction, and my first with an OC, sooo yeah ****(╯**ಊ╰**)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed ****(≧◡≦)**


	12. Overlooked

**Darn school..**

**It's so hard to get enough time to write, plus I'm trying to work on three stories at once, and that's a little hard :P**

**Hope this didn't take too long **

**And thanks guys for answering my questions :D**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

A cobalt hedgehog hadn't moved for hours. The wound in his chest prevented him from doing so.

His eyes were closed; he looked peaceful, though the blood on his gloves and bandage said otherwise. His face contorted from discomfort and unease, further ruining the peaceful look.

An emotional war was raging inside of him and interfered with his attempts to sleep. The blue blur wasn't happy with sleeping in enemy territory, but he was exhausted.

It felt like a century since he had seen anyone else besides Eggman. He felt so alone.

Despite his wanting to rest, the emotions of worry and fear crept up to his mind which in turn, kept him up. Sonic pushed them off, refusing to listen or pay attention them.

When he had realized he was worried, his own advice he had said to Louise not too long replayed in his head.

_"Well, if you worry, you just make things worse than they already are. You make it harder on yourself, and you can't concentrate. It slows you down. Just focus on the task at hand, and move on from there. Never stop moving forward is what I always say."_

He sighed at himself with frustration but with a slight grin. He was contradicting himself. The small smile disappeared with the pain the sighing caused.

Sonic continued like that for a while more. The many thoughts, feelings, and his advice to the other teenager, revolved inside his head. He realized that his wise words he had said then was really meant for a situation requiring action, but it could still apply to the situation he was currently in. His worry was making the situation worse than it already was. He had faith in his friends and knew they would come, but he had and was doubting them. He then felt guilty when he realized it. With his worry, he was making it so he couldn't sleep, lowering the chance of his health getting better. It really was slowing him down.

_Never stop moving forward. _

That small smile he had earlier returned and grew bigger.

Sonic finally settled himself down mentally and began to drift into a peaceful sleep, until a sound brought him fully awake and alert.

It was a peculiar noise; it made a bunch of different sounds at once to make one big ugly glop.

It resounded in intervals, one second quiet, the next loud and obnoxious.

His hands clamped down on his ears to block it out, and his eyes closed as a reflex of shutting out the horrible noise. His quills shot upward from irritation and he instinctively curled, which of course caused more pain.

After a few more moments, the blue hedgehog faintly heard one last sound, a mixture of a gunshot and laser beam.

It was silent after that.

He hesitantly uncovered his ears, but his eyes shot open.

Sonic simply stared at what laid in front of him, a tray of food.

He swiftly scanned the area again and again, but he was positive that there was no entrance to the room.

"How did ol' Egghead get that in here?"

The mystery of the situation was slowly, yet quickly, pushed aside as a new problem arose, Sonic would have to move to get to the grotesque food.

He languidly leaned forward to get on his hands and knees and crawl over to it but halted as the motion caused too much pain.

With the speed he was known for, he sat back down, crossing his arms and frowning with his eyes scorning at the floor, as if he were blaming it for his troubles.

"Screw that," he muttered. A loud growl emitted from his stomach, like it was trying to convince him to go eat the food.

Realization suddenly dawned on him.

His condition was getting worse. He hadn't eaten in quite some time. He had lost so much blood. He couldn't even move, to sigh or to move his position. _He was dying._

That one final thought well enough pushed him to ignore the pain and crawl to the grub.

When he made it, he leaned against the blurry and moving image on the glass, breathing hard to recover from the stress.

A river of blood flowed from under the bandage, quickening the hedgehog's breaths even more because of his light panic.

He wiped his eyes with his arm and noticed that his usually tan fur was almost a ghostly white, barely sporting a light peach.

_He was getting worse._

* * *

After their discussion, the team had their plan and were ready to invade the base.

Shoes scratched against the tornado's paint as they scrambled to get their owners to the top of the plane.

Everyone sat in the squishy red seats, with the exception of Knuckles who sat on the plane's tail. There were two seats extra that were to be used by Louise and Sonic when they were rescued.

Once everyone was settled, the former aircraft began to quickly walk its two metal legs; its wings were folded back to avoid hitting the trees around it.

They all decided to walk to the base instead of flying since it wouldn't grab much attention, and they were inside the vehicle to conserve their energy, knowing they would definitely need it later. They knew it would take a little longer to get to the base, but it would be worth it.

Eventually after a while of boredom, they arrived, staying cloaked by the many trees as they stared up at the castle, mesmerized by how tall and large it was.

Tails had left the plane in the heaviest cover of trees and left it far enough from the base so it wouldn't get detected by Eggman and his robots, hopefully.

All were properly equipped with a headset so they could contact each other if in trouble or if they found Sonic.

There was a large door on the front of the madman's headquarters; two robots walked in a routine to guard the entrance.

Millions of circular cameras crawled up the rotund outer wall. It would be impossibly hard to sneak in undetected.

The group's plan was to try their best to stay hidden so they could get the blue blur out of the cage with less trouble. They had no idea of what lurked inside and with all the security, it would be extremely difficult to get him out of the booby trap.

Tails, like usual, had thought ahead and brought a medium sized pouch that was strapped around his waist to carry his inventions and tools that would help them in their invasion.

He took out a small remote that looked like the shadow of a plane, and for good reason. The fox pressed one of the few buttons and pulled the only lever on it. He then pointed the nose of the controller at the castle before putting the small machine back into his pouch with a satisfying smirk.

"What did you do?"

"Dealt with the cameras and robots," the kitsune replied to the pink hedgehog, crossing his arms and repeatedly slamming his foot on the grass, resembling a pose Sonic would do.  
Tails pointed his finger to the sky to answer everyone when they gave him a confused look.

Millions of tiny robotic planes soared above them, flying with speed Sonic would have been amazed by, to Eggman's castle.

If the young fox hadn't told the others that the planes were there, they wouldn't have noticed. _They were that quiet and small._

The tiny machines destroyed all the cameras on the front of the base and the two robot guards; the team was ready to invade.

* * *

"Master Eggman," a short robot, obviously not built for combat but built instead to be a helper, stood in the doorway to his master's room. Waiting for the man's response as he scarfed down a large sandwich and played chess with another robot.

"What is it?" Clear annoyance was in his voice.

The robot 'gulped' with nervousness, and briefly wondered why Eggman had given him emotions, "I-I hate to inform you that there are i-intruders in your fortress, entering from door AA." What his master did next surprised the humanoid robot.

He laughed with glee.

"YES! YES! YES! Perfect! Everything's going according to plan!"

"Excuse me, may I ask how this is good?"

"What is Sonic's weakness?" He asked randomly, taking the robot off guard.

"W-water?"

"No, no. His second one!" The machine stared nervously at the fat man, afraid he would take him apart for not knowing what the master was talking about.

"His friends!" Eggman answered himself. A few silent moments passed. The madman facepalmed when his minion didn't respond.

"Why did I build such a stupid machine," he muttered under his breath.

"With any _hero_," he continued, saying the last word with disgust, "Their weakness is almost always their friends, their comrades! When I think back to the Metarex incident, only two of Sonic's friends got hurt and it was enough for him to break down in anger and forget who he was and what his true intentions were." Eggman shuddered at the remembrance that he was the one who brought Sonic back to his senses but pushed the memory aside.

"Knowing Tails, he'll call as much friends as possible to do anything to get his _big bro' _back, and the same with Amy. If I can get rid of every one of Sonic's _comrades_, he'll be gone from despair; he'll be mine to control. And soon the world will be mine."

Even the robot got chills from Eggman and his plan.

"Now, what is the rodent's condition at the moment?"

"I… I do not know s-sir."

"WHAT!?"

The robot lifted his hands above his head in defense as his master literally charged at him.

He quickly finished in his robotic and squeaky voice before Eggman could hurt him, "But I do believe he has not escaped. He would not be able to run or move in his condition, and I-I saw from the camera in his dungeon that he had even struggled to move to the f-food sir."

Without another word, the fat man walked past the shaking robot and into the hallways of his base.

Eggman was on the side of the headquarters opposite of where his foes were intruding his territory, so he was okay to freely walk around, for the moment.

The doors decorated with his symbol, slid open upon his arrival.

Across the walls of the room were hundreds and thousands of screens that were connected to the inner and outer cameras of his headquarters.

He looked at one in particular. It was one of the lower screens, jutting out at his eye level.

The screen showed Sonic's 'room'; the only things in it was an empty tray and few pebbles.

"_Hmmm… So Sonic did eat the food. With his current health he wouldn't be very sneaky, and at least one of my robots would have noticed him and informed me of his escape…" _He looked very closely and examined every little thing for a while, mulling over his theories of where the hedgehog was until movement caught his eye.

The glass wall was covered by a hologram that illusioned a constantly moving image, yes, but that was not the movement that grabbed his attention.

It seemed detached from the wall and moved on it's own, looking exactly like someone who was asleep and unconsciously moved their position because they were uncomfortable.

Then a thought hit him.

The hologram he had built to cloak the wall had put the illusion over the hedgehog too.

That being the case, his annoying friends would be able to see Sonic through the hologram since it was only made to cloak the wall.

He had built it in a rush and had a limited amount of time to build it after all.

Eggman slapped his forehead, mentally cursing himself for not checking the hologram over as it was a huge part of the plan and it could ruin everything with just a simple malfunction.

He slapped himself again as he remembered that the rodent's room was also placed close to entrance AA, where Sonic's friends had entered, though it was purposely placed there so they would assume the kidnapped hedgehog was further inside the base and would head deeper into Eggman's trap. But now they would be able to find him and rescue him quickly.

An evil idea surfaced conquered his other thoughts. He slipped his sleeve up his arm to reveal a communicator which he spoke into.

"Start the SneC plan B."

A voice replied in a monotone, "Immediately master."

Eggman then happily stared at the screen again to see black sparks appear from the ceiling and bounce of the walls of the rodent's room for a little bit before it disappeared.

He laughed manically when he saw a silhouette on the hologram's image of a hedgehog thrashing violently like he was having a brutal and savage nightmare.

And he was.

"Oh how I love negative chaos energy."

A scream of terror and pain echoed from the screen.

* * *

**AHH! Poor Sonic! I feel so mean! ;-(**

**Hopefully my description in the chapter wasn't confusing, it was hard for some reason... **

**Anyway..**

**I guess the Dark Sonic event is now a base line for the story :P**

**Oh, and if anyone could tell, the little planes Tails used to destroy the cameras were also the same planes used in the second episode of Sonic X, I think..**

**Man I'm using a lot of Sonic X references... **

**And I'm really resisting the urge to change the story's name .**

**Initially, the story was only going to be about the family nursing Sonic back to health, but then I thought that would be boring and bad since I don't know much about the medical field, so I added more to the plot. Now the story's title doesn't fit, but whatever :P**

**I'm such a blabber... :P**

**And I really use this**** :P **face a lot

**I hope you guys enjoyed**


End file.
